


For All Your Malice

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, F/M, Hate Sex, Impled/Past Shendak, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Implied Relationships - Freeform, Pidge is 18, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, well will devolve to it in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In a bid to save Shiro and Lance from Sendak and Haxus during the siege of the Castle of Lions, Pidge decides that the best course of action is agreeing to Sendaks terms and try and wait it out as long as possible until the others can get in to help. She hates it, and hates him.When things don't end up his way, well, Sendak has a new human he loathes just as much as his old pet: the Green Paladin.
Relationships: Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Pidge | Katie Holt/Sendak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: anonymous





	For All Your Malice

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some awesome pidge/sendak fanart on twitter and woke up at 4.30am this morning p much bc this idea won't leave me alone and it SUCKS.
> 
> Pidge is 18 for the purpose of this fic, and by extension all the other paladins are three years older at the start because I said so. additionally, she pronouns for pidge, who i will probably just refer to as Katie.
> 
> Will be a few chapters, have ideas mapped out (was why i was awake lol).
> 
> Yes, I am aware I have other pending projects, and yes I am getting to them slooooowly. Back at work now. Yay /s

“Do as you please with Champion.” Sendak cast his gaze back at Haxus, then at his exhausted old pet. It had pleased him to know that the man still caved and bent to his will despite his desire to 'protect'.

“You leave me with your sloppy seconds?” Haxus arched an eyebrow, but it the laughter that rang in his voice was there.

“Do not pretend you dislike it.” He turned his attention away to the reason he desisted playing with the man. The Green Paladin had agreed to hand himself over in exchange for their safety.

“Leave. Shiro. Alone.” He bit out, small fists clenched at his sides.

“And what, Green Paladin, would you exchange?”

“I already said I'd comply with anything providing you didn't hurt them!” Their voice rang shrill, fist clenched in front of their chest.

“It is not I who hurts them-”

“You're commanding it! You're still the one at fault! I'll...” his voice petered out, the room silent as he finally sought the resolve to follow through, “I'll do it, providing _he_ ,” he pointed at Haxus, “swears not to touch Shiro, or you touch him.”

“I believe that sounds like you have agreed to take his dues. I have to admit,” Sendak stalked over and around the small human, “I do not think you could handle it.”

“I _can and will_!” He hissed, glowering up as Sendak came back around.

“Do I at least get to fuck that one first?” Haxus drawled from behind.

“After.” He grabbed the Paladin in his prosthetic claws, drawing their faces together. “I need to see if he is worth it.” He sneered. The Green Paladin spat against his cheek in defiance.

“You don't scare me.”

“I scare you enough for you to yield to us.” He snarled, moving towards the bridge doors.

-

The Paladin had insisted upon their room for some reason, but frankly the ground was painful on his knees after fucking Champion into the floor. Sendak settled on the edge of the bed and dropped the Paladin face forwards into the floor. They landed with a yelp on their hands, and in a quick movement, he hoisted their rear end up. The Paladin scrabbled and swore, called him as many names as it could muster while uselessly flailing its legs.

“I am going to fuck you, boy, as you deserve.” Sendak growled low, leaning down to find the boy twisted and glaring up at him. “With your face in the dirt, where it belongs.”

“Well if you wanted it in the dirt, _why_ are we inside? Does the giant walking fur rug not want to catch a cold?”

“ _What did you say_?”

“Are those big ears of yours for listening or for show?”

“Are you _trying_ to make your situation worse?” He smashed the gauntlet in the floor to block any form of escape, lips curled backwards. It was like Champion, but considerably more annoying.

“How much worse is it going to get without you just out-right killing me? It's not like I want to fuck you after you just raped my friend!”

“He enjoys it more then you think,” Sendak brushed a claw between their legs, brow creased, “and so will you.”

“Hardly. I bet you think you're _real_ good, bet you're real arrogant and just all talk.”

“You think so?” The boy was officially worse then Champion – he at least knew when to quit. “It is a shame he did not pre-warn you of me,” Sendak sneered, bringing a claw through the under suit in a single near line, before tearing back the fabric, “because my bark is just as bad as my bite.” He tilted his head down, _not_ finding what he expected to.

To say she was terrified was an understatement, but she had to be strong and defiant for Lance and Shiro. She wouldn't let the furry bastard win, even if this was a battle she'd already lost.

“What _the fuck is this_?”

She turned to offer a death glare, but flinched as the flat of his calloused finger followed the curve of ass through to clit.

“What were you expecting?”

“Do not take that tone with me, _boy_.”

“Boy?” She barked a laugh. “What made you think I was a _boy_?”

“ _Shut up_!” The finger pushed between the folds, forcing them roughly open. “Why does it _leak_?”

“Have you never seen a _fucking vagina_ in your life?” She twitched again as the digit roughly swiped against her clit. Katie slapped a hand to her mouth, feeling the fluff ball pause.

The slap against her bare ass made her yelp out in pain as the now slicked up finger found it's way through the folds and inside. He didn't stop until she felt his knuckle press against the uncomfortably invaded hole.

“G-Get out of there!” She hissed, trying to kick but failing.

“No.” As if to spite her, he started to thrust and curl it with a cruel-sounding chuckle.

“I don't want you in there!”

“You wanted to take what Champion was going to, so this is what you get. You do not get a _choice_ in what I do.” He slapped the other ass cheek, loosening a snort above her as his hand came to rest over the sore skin.

“You're a creep- _get out of that one right now!_ ” She didn't care if his prosthetic was in the way, she writhed and wiggled and kicked as the slick finger pushed into her ass. “There's no way you're going in there!”

“I cannot toy here,” to emphasise what he meant, he pushed the slicked-up finger deeper into her ass and it _hurt_ , “and you do not want me _here_.” Katie stilled when she felt a second finger tease and slip its way inside. “Perhaps I should throat fuck you, hm? To shut you up?” He pushed the finger in her pussy deeper, until she could feel both fingers inside her stop moving. It felt rough, sore even, especially in her ass. Slowly, and it was agonisingly so, he started to move both fingers separately, stirring her insides up one stroke at a time.

“All _your_ bark is gone, and for every passing tick, your cunt moistens and this,” he thrust his finger back into her ass, “tries to pull me in deeper. For something so small, your body seems especially greedy. Perhaps more so then my old pet, and he was certainly _voracious_.” He was a simpering bastard as he just continued fingering both holes, and she didn't know how the hell to respond to this. All her kicking was doing was not hitting the mark, the prosthetic in front of her caged her in, and he was there, being an arrogant asshole. Gods, she hoped the others would hurry and get here soon, she was just trying to buy time here.

“What happened to your fight? After all that trouble you gave us, and you give up now?”

“I'm just bored of listening to you talk.” She didn't look at him. “This is putting me to sleep; it's boring. You're obviously an idiot if you think my silence means I gave up.”

“Insolent brat.” Sendak removed his fingers and with a snarl, yanked the girl from the floor and pressed her into the mattress. He undone the catches at the front of his armour, loosening the already hard cock, and moved between her spread thighs. With a growl, he held her upside down by the foreleg in his prosthetic, and pushed his fingers back between her folds roughly.

“I was not expecting to find a human female of all things within the Paladins,” he pinched the clit, earning a yelp and a flail of her leg that did connect, but didn't hurt, “but I will be certain to enjoy both your holes thoroughly. So small,” he felt her dig nails into the tip of his cock in protest, “so I wonder how much of me I can force inside?”

“None, if you carry on monologuing. The others will get here-” Sendak pulled her other leg sharply down as he brought his face to her folds, burying his tongue between them. The noise that escaped her lips was something between protest and a gasp, but he refused to relent; swiping, flicking and rubbing the flat and tip between her various folds. He rolled his tongue in swirls around her clit, prying her legs apart further, and earned a sharp curse in response.

Her protests to stop as she tried to pull her hips away just brought more licking, and in one case he sucked at her clit so forcefully it hurt. She didn't want to open her mouth too much in case the monstrous-sized dick that stood painfully hard between his legs found a way into her mouth. Katie refused to give him the satisfaction of cleaning away the dried cum that stained his cock, but at the same time, his probing was becoming more intense. _He was actually good at this_. It was _painfully_ good, but if she gave him that knowledge, she'd be more fucked then what she was expecting.

“I'm not gonna give-” she all but whimpered when the tongue forced its way into her channel. In another attempt to free herself with protests, a clawed hand grabbed her by the hair and tugged, hard. She yelled out, and Sendak took that moment to push the tip past her lips.

“Be a good girl and put that noise mouth of yours to work.” He snarled, before slipping the tongue back inside. Katie's protests were muffled from the girthy cock in her mouth, her saliva falling from the cracks in her lips as Sendak tried to ease himself in by pushing her head against the tip. When she pressed teeth down with as much force as she could muster, which seemed to do nothing to harm the Galran commander, he picked up the pace with the tongue fucking as he ground his hips forwards. Her eyes watered at the size; she was going to choke on this thing.

He when was content that the little human was preoccupied enough, Sendak settled back against the wall. He held her body in place with his prosthetic hand tightly, keeping a metal claw at the base of her neck, and letting her legs fall to rest on his shoulders. There was something in the taste of her cunt which he appreciated – perhaps the novelty of this conquest - as he drew fingers up, lathering them up in his saliva. He rubbed circles against the small hole and pressed inside once more to her muffled protests. He pressed his metal claws in firmer, and the girl was smart enough to learn. It was amusing to watch her body squirm, feel her tense around his tongue and finger.

“You are _soaked_. I cannot believe a Paladin of Voltron could possibly enjoy such treatment at the hand of an enemy.” He sucked her clit again to make a point. “But then, I _can_ believe that because it is fact.”

Sendak withdrew his fingers at the sharp kick of both feet against the wall behind him with a chuckle. With no warning, he pushed two fingers straight down to the knuckle into the quivering cunt, and lapped and rubbed his thumb against her ass until with a muffled cry and sob, he felt her come around his fingers. He smeared it over her skin in mild amusement, flicking her throbbing clit as she tried to come down.

“In the time I have brought you pleasure, you have accomplished nothing but the head of my cock. Try harder, and use your hands.” He drew lines between her shaking thighs, before busying himself with the puckered ring.

Katie wasn't sure if she wanted if she wanted to kill him, but it felt close to that. She tug her nails in as tight as she could against the base of his cock – he wasn't getting a hand job from her any time soon – that was wet with her saliva. She could barely fit anything in without dislocating her jaw like a snake, which she wasn't, and no amount of grinding his hips was going to change the fact it wasn't going to all fit in there. It didn't help as well her body felt unfairly relaxed, almost numb, and she was going to blame him for that. Still, it was hard to think as he pushed deeper into a where she didn't want him; it was harder still when he started alternating and scissoring and curling one, two, then three fingers inside of her, always sucking hard on her clit when she faltered. Even keeping herself up was hard at the moment.

It would do; she was soaked enough. With a long, pleased growl with himself, he dumped the woman back on the floor face-first, then dragged her by the legs back over. He hoisted her up again with both legs splayed over this, staring down at the mess of brown hair against her head. She twisted around, eyes meeting. There was a mix of feelings in those eyes, but Sendak didn't particularly care as he rubbed his damp cock between the slicked folds.

“Such decisions.” He sighed, pressing in but removing himself at the squeak. “You offer me too much choice.” He rubbed the ridges on the underside over both entrances, watching her eyes for any tells. They didn't yield any obvious ones except malice. He ignored her fury in place of pressing the tip against each one in turn.

“It's not going to fit in either! You're too big!”

“I think you are quite relaxed enough; and you are certainly wet enough. You have been enjoying this,” he loosened a purr as he teased her clit, smearing his pre over her, “all the blood rushes here. Perhaps I should fuck your cunt first – it tasted the best.”

“ _Shut up_!” Her face was red as she said it, and Sendak couldn't help the laugh he barked out as, with no warning, he pressed himself down into her asshole. The scream that tore from her lungs was wonderful as he bore down, grip tightening over her body as he braced her, brow creased as the head disappeared from sight.

“Get out!” She screeched, eyes watering. He didn't, he just let her body swallow him in shallow thrust by shallow thrust.

“I do not wish to sire any half breeds,” he sneered, biting his lip at the tightness even after the three fingers deep he went, “but I would not mind seeing you left gaping here, full of my seed when I am done with you. You have tested my patience,” the growl that escaped his lips rolled around the room as she took more of him in, “so now I will test that will and body of yours!”

“You're going to tear me in half! Stop!” She choked as he yanked her up into his lap, seating her firmly in place. He held her legs up against her chest as he ground upwards.

“You are deliciously tight,” he breathed against her ear, “and I think I may need to keep you as a pet alongside Champion upon our return to Central Command.”

Between his hisses of tightness, Katie felt like she was breaking in half as he brought her up and down his cock. The ridges stirred her up, made worse by the friction and the cool air against her exposed pussy and clit. Sendak kept growling, making contented sighs as he shifted his hands. The flesh one found her throat while metal claws stroked and fingered her soaking pussy. She dared to glance down, eyes widening at the bulge that moved as she did. She felt full but this was...this was...

“T-Take it out! Please, it's hitting...hitting my stomach. It's too much – not meant to _go there_!”

“Absolutely not.” Sendak breathed sharply against her neck. “This is a new sensation – an enjoyable one – and you will not take that from me. Besides,” he pulled the metal claws away, tightening the grip on her neck, “look at how wet you are. Do you like being fucked by something so much larger then yourself? You must do, because you are doing nothing but pull me in deeper. Can you not feel your own muscles contracting every time I fuck inwards?”

She could, and she didn't want to accept that was the case, so Katie bit her lip and screwed her eyes shut as she tried to ignore his growls, the wet noises that came from him fingering her faster, or the way her own moans and gasps were trying to fight their way past her lips.

He did not really know when the give came, but it became much easier fucking her after a while. The noises that came from the Green Paladin's mouth were sharp but needy, especially when he would finger and fuck her slower. He would certainly let Haxus have a go with this one if he hadn't already with the other two left on the bridge. Silly girl, he thought, fucking her harder. It drew harsher moans from her lips. Her hands found her own legs, trying to keep herself supported in his hold as he snapped his hips up sharply.

“I _hate you_.” She tried to snarl, but it didn't come across as at all threatening.

“Good. Let is fester.” He bucked up sharply to a yelp of hers, squeezing her neck once again.

“I _won't_ succumb to you.”

“You will, in time. You will learn to crave this. I certainly will, providing I do not fuck you so loose.” He purred, blowing hot air against her ear as he fucked more of himself inside. She had taken almost three quarters of him – not yet at the hilt – but they would get there in time. If not, there was something enjoyable in watching the outline of his cock move under the surface of her skin, and the way she passively rolled into rhythm with him made this all the more sweeter for Sendak. That was until he neared his edge. Faster then normal, but then he had had some fun earlier.

“Since you have came a few times, I believe it is my turn.”

“Not inside, please- no, no _don't move_!” He shifted his hands to hold her under each thigh as he rose from the bed, driving her down his cock so easily it was almost like it was natural. Her voice caught at the angle change, how the ridges just stroked everything she wished it didn't. Nothing she owned compared to what was inside her and it _hurt,_ but as it had gone on, it _felt better_ and she didn't understand how or why. Her eyes prickled with hot tears as with a snarl and claws pressed so hard into her skin, she felt it. Hot and thick and wet spurting up inside her; but he didn't stop, no, the bastard milked himself dry inside with a dark laugh, until he finally finished and dropped her down into the sheets. Katie groaned, wiping the angry pain tears from her eyes, but froze when claws were _once again_ at her skin.

“I must say,” he lifted her ass up in the air, pushing, at a guess, four fingers in but for all she knew it was his whole hand at this rate, “your hole twitches quite nicely after it has been thoroughly fucked. It is also satisfying to watch my seed trickle from your gaping ass. I shall have to make sure I find a plug for you.” He flipped her to her back, pushing his hand against the small bulge of her stomach. She felt something hot dribble out from her ass cheeks, watched as Sendak wiped his filthy claws against her armour. “Just so I can keep filling you up and up. I think you would like that, little whore.”

“F-Fuck you! I bet while you've been here fucking me, Allura and Keith managed to get back in, and they're gonna find us – you,” she offered him the best death glare she could manage, “and you will _suffer_.”

He scoffed at her reply, turning his back on her like the arrogant idiot he was. He tried to communicate with Haxus via his armour, she supposed, but there was no reply. With a shaking hand, she brought it to her thigh, bayard forming in hand. She levelled it at the base of his unprotected spine, and fired. Sendak roared out in agony as it sent shock waves through his system. He crashed around the room, eyes feral as they turned to her.

“You _insufferable bitch_! You will rue the-”

They turned as the door was _literally_ ripped off. In the doorway stood a livid-looking Shiro and a just as terrifying-looking Allura. The pair went straight for Sendak, and Pidge fired off her bayard again to give him another shock. Shiro came in and brought his prosthetic hand straight up into the port, cutting the connection, and then Allura came in to throw the commander against the opposite wall. Sendak lay incapacitated on the ground at their feet, and it seemed to take Allura a lot of her strength to keep Shiro at bay, eyes just as feral as Sendaks mere moments before.

-

She found herself sat with Shiro staring at the asshole stuck in the cryopod. Him and Allura were the only two she trusted around her since what happened, but Shiro understood her best with what it came down to.

“I hate him.” She up at Shiro, who nodded slowly in agreement.

“He's really easy to hate. I'm also sorry; you shouldn't of done what you did,” he narrowed his eyes at the ground, brow creased in anger, “I was too...he knows how to play me. I need to make sure he can't again. For your sake, the team too.” He brought her into his arms, and she found comfort in his embrace.

“Did Haxus-”

“He's dead and that's the only thing worth knowing about.”

“Sendak said that...he'd keep us as pets.”

“I wouldn't let him.” Shiro squeezed her shoulders. “I _won't_ let him.”*

**Author's Note:**

> Other 'problematic' works:  
> [How To Train Your Space Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479942/chapters/56294791)  
> [Fuck Me Like You Mean It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352884)  
> [Love Me Quietly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366486)


End file.
